The present invention relates to a toy amusement apparatus, and more particularly to a new and improved ball projecting and catching apparatus.
Games which involve projecting an object through the air and attempting to catch the object have proven to be a popular and enjoyable pastime for both adults and children. In order for a such a game to maintain its popularity, a game apparatus must be employed which can accurately project an object a considerable distance through the air while also readily allowing the projectile to be caught, thereby enabling player skill to be acquired and demonstrated during play. Therefore, a need has been created for a ball or other similar article projecting and catching apparatus which is efficient in operation, durable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention meets this need.